User talk:Onehitok
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the User talk:Whistle9 page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 13:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Onehitok Onehitok, May I say it is a pleasure to converse with another fan of this great series. I have not been as active on this wiki I would like, but if there is anything you would like to discuss, or you just want to talk, leave a message on my talk page, and I will get back to you with all haste. On that note, please do remember both to create a new header with your messages, and sign your posts. The wiki is still a bit of a mess I am afraid, so you are more than welcome to contribute however you'd like. I would recommended however that you familiarize yourself with our Policies before you start, specifically the Manual of Style and Layout Guide. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Regards, -- 21:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Onehitok, :Please do not remove content from my talk page, and when leaving me a message, please do not put it under someone else's header. Also, please make up your mind about images. On that note, your recent gif file will be deleted unless you replace it with a version without English subtitles, as per our Image Policy. As I have already mentioned, you should try to familiarize yourself with our Policies; if you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them. :However, I am not happy with your language on the forum thread. Your addition was unacceptable. Profanity of any kind will not be tolerated on the wiki. Please make sure it does not happen again. :Thank you, :-- 16:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Onehitok, ::Please. I don't want to have to say this a third time. Read the Image Policy. Either replace the gif files with clean versions, or they will be removed. Also, please be careful when it comes to editing. You left lots of unnecessary code on the Nanami article. ::Thank you, ::-- 01:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Onehitok, :::Okay, let's start with a few housekeeping rules. Once again, please do not remove content from my talk page, and when leaving me a message, be sure to do so on my talk page, otherwise I do not get alerted to it. :::Alright, if your English isn't that great, that isn't that much of a problem. As long as you are adding appropriate content, I can always follow after you and clean up any glaring grammatical or spelling errors myself. However, I'm afraid your gif files are going to continue to be a problem. It's not just the subtitles. For example, the gif you uploaded, Shichika Hachiretsu.gif, also includes English text along side the Japanese text. This violates our policies, and it happens more than once. Also, I see you are using the Mazui subs via AnimeUltima; that means both the Mazui logo and the AnimeUltima logo are present in each gif. Again, that is not acceptable. :::However, while we cannot use your gifs, do you really think that many are necessary? For starters, we should only need images for specific abilities unique to a character; examples of superhuman speed or strength are unnecessary. Second, most of the time, a single screenshot is sufficient to convey what is required. For example, the Akuto Bita.gif could be replaced with just a stitched screenshot of Nanami with the sword in her chest. Lastly, do we need an image/gif of every attack? The important ones, sure, but there are probably a few more less seen ones that could do without. :::As a final note, please do try and familiarize yourself with the source mode editor. It won't bite, and you'll be able to do more than in the visual editor. You are still leaving a lot of unnecessary code on articles. Again, if you are ever unsure of anything, just leave a message on my talk page, and I will get back to you. :::Regards, :::-- 23:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Onehitok, ::::Alright, if that is how you feel, I will remove the gif files. I downloaded the bd versions of the episodes ages ago; I'm afraid I don't remember where from. As a reminder: I assume you added the image file "The answer is always anime dp v 1 by kunoshitaalois-d6nyol9.png" for personal use. Please see that it makes its way onto a page, or, like the gif files, it will be taken off the wiki. ::::Regards, ::::-- 16:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Onehitok, :::::I'm afraid I don't understand you. Which image are you talking about? "The answer is always anime dp v 1 by kunoshitaalois-d6nyol9.png"? What do you mean by "That image is overwritted serveral times"? If you want to replace an image, go to the file page, click on the drop down menu, and the option to replace it will appear. If you want to delete an image, you don't have the user rights to do that; if you tell me you are not going to use the image, I will remove it. :::::Regards, :::::-- 14:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Onehitok, Alright the image has been removed. As for the Kazune Yasuri article, add what you think is appropriate. The best way to go with minor characters is to write what is shown, and if you are unsure, it's usually best to err on the side of caution. You can always leave a message on the article talk page if you are really unsure. As a side note, please be careful with how you add links. Do you see how I've done it in this message? That is all you need to do. There's no need to over complicate things for yourself. Regards, -- 15:32, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pengin Page Onehitok, Thank you for letting me know, as well as restoring the page yourself. However, please do not remove content from my talk page. I've asked you this before. Regards, -- 14:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC)